


To Kiss You Goodbye

by Alphaerma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaerma/pseuds/Alphaerma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything over, He only wish one thing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss You Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: KnB is not mine.

A step.

Then another one.

A soft whispering breaths caught in between thick foliage of time and place. A too late word of affection and longing of one heart. Maybe.

Emerald like orbs, well hidden beneath thick spectacle, shadowed by every coldness he owns; shoving few warmth he ever had and shown. Awkward silence covered his deluded mind, not even when his so-called other half's images penetrating his already crowded musing. Pale-taped fingers caressing on the cold surface of an orange ceramic mug. Softly tracing it, picking up the remnants of its twin owner and his memories. An unsure sigh escaped his hallowed heart.

He is no longer understood the meaning of affection. Attraction attached within the word of love. Was IT even necessary to keep what he has? Maybe, yes. Yet he couldn't bring himself to embrace those gifts once again, for everyting had been crumbling and sinking beyond help. Not even the words of 'Man propose, God dispose' would manage to keep his dying will--wish. He tried once, and then twice. Thrice, and it end up with disasters with even bigger disappointment. On that person, and himself.

The wish to shed a tear was as huge as his wish to stop his mouth to share his pain and final answers to his own problem on the past. But its too late. Too late to whisper words of apologies, gratitude, and love. Maybe.

Lost in his way back, he couldn't keep up. Falling, failing. Failure.

Words of regrets on everything that leaves your lips...

The only bridge he had. tried to pass, shattered before his eyes.

And there's no turning back. Beyond help they both are. Another failure. Another mistake.

Droplets of tears, wetting his unblemished cheeks. He close his eyes, hoping for the best to both of them; more like to him thought than himself. He dropped the mug on his hand to the floor. Erasing the last existance of connection to those remnants he was meaning to keep. The sound pained him, more than those words of regret, more than those words of hate and broken promises.

He no longer have the heart to blame him, nor anyone else..

But himself.

Pained smile graced his face as one by one, those memories, disappeared into dusts with one thought in his mind; maybe it's for the best.

And to let himself to move on.

With one regret...

And that's; did not kiss you goodbye, Takao Kazunari.

Thank you, for everything.

-fin-


End file.
